Grovelling
by ILoveDownton
Summary: Just a quick fluffy oneshot based on S4E3. What happens when Cora finds out about Roberts gambling...


_**A/N- Just a quick oneshot guys, I wrote this in like twenty minutes so please let me know what u think xxx**_

Cora sat at her vanity table before bed, quite confused because of a conversation she had heard between her daughter and Mr. Gregson earlier on the telephone. She had been on her way to the library when her bracelet had slipped of her wrist, as she had bent down to pick it up she had heard Edith mention the house party that had ended a few days previous. She had smiled to herself, remembering how successful it had been. When she had heard her mention the card game with Mr. Samson she began to listen to the conversation. It was wrong to eavesdrop, she knew that, but she was curious about what had actually taken place. When Edith thanked him for what he had done for her father Cora became speechless, her daughter continued saying how thankful Robert was that he had 'saved his bacon'. So her husband had been involved in the disastrous card game after all, and it seemed he had gotten himself into a lot of bother.

Cora stared at her reflection; she was mindlessly twirling a stray curl around her finger, thinking about how she would bring up the subject with her husband. Should she shout at him? Should she keep quiet? No, she would not do either. She was irritated with him yes; he had been very stupid and had not thought to tell her. But she was slightly touched by that though; he had not wanted to worry her when he could still bring it back. Obviously he couldn't, thank goodness for Mr. Gregson.

She was pulled from her musings when her husband entered the room. He closed the door but he didn't walk any further into the room, instead he stood in the corner admiring his wife. God how she was beautiful he thought. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Over the past week he had been reminded how perfect she was, in every way possible. She had made everyone feel welcome during the house party, especially Nellie Melba. And she had looked like flawless doing it. She looked especially flawless now; Robert always loved how Cora looked before bed; natural. He especially loved how he was the only one who saw this side to her, how this beauty was reserved especially for him.

"What are you doing in the corner?" Cora teased, standing up from her vanity and walking over to her side of the bed.

"I'm just admiring my beautiful wife." Robert smiled, shredding his dressing gown before joining his wife in their bed.

As Robert got himself comfortable Cora thought that it was the right time to mention the card game. "I heard the strangest conversation between Edith and Mr. Gregson today. Something about how he 'saved your bacon' when you lost all that money to Samson." Cora watched Robert freeze, his whole body tensing at the mention of his money loss. Cora had to stop herself from giggling at how scared he looked. Robert stared at the wall, damn, he thought; he had thought that after Mr. Gregson had sorted him out he wouldn't have to tell his wife. He heard her sigh irritably and he turned to see her staring at him.

"I'm so sorry Cora," he gushed, "I had not meant to get it that deep but Samson was very good. He wasn't playing fairly, which is why he won so much, I was not the only one I assure you. I'm so sorry." He sighed, staring down at the space in between them. When she gave no response he made to get out of the bed. "I suppose I'm in my dressing room tonight." He muttered, swinging his legs out of bed

"Im not that mad at you." Cora said, placing a hand on Roberts arm.

Robert turned to face his smiling wife, shocked at what she had just said, why wasn't she angry? "You mean you're not cross with me?" He asked shyly.

"Im cross at you yes, but not cross enough where I am prepared to punish myself as to punish you, no." She smiled.

"But, I lost so much money and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and-"

"Well that was inevitable, you've never been very good at gambling and I think you not telling me is rather sweet." She teased. "Believe me, if Michael Gregson hadn't 'saved your bacon' you would be in your dressing room." She giggled, but when Robert didn't seem convinced she squeezed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. Robert fell back and his head landed on Cora's shoulder, she smiled down at him and crushed her lips against his. Robert happily returned the kiss, and when she finally broke it she gazed down at him and smiled. "But seen as he did, I think you can stay in here. Unless you want to sleep in your dressing room?"

"Most certainly not." He scoffed, after that kiss he certainly didn't want to go and sleep in his cold dressing room; he wanted his wife, now more than ever. He wanted to fall asleep in her arms and wake up securely there too. He sat up and pulled his wife close. "You surprise me everyday Cora." Robert smiled. "I thought if you ever found out you would throw me next door and make me grovel and grovel."

"Well, the grovelling is still an option." She giggled, turning around so that she was face to face with her husband. "But maybe you could do it from the comfort of our bed instead."

"Most definitely." Robert leaned it to press his lips against his wife's throat. "I would grovel till the end of my days if it meant I could stay here with you." He kissed her again. "You are beautiful." He kissed her. "Kind hearted." And again. "Wonderful." And again. "Forgiving." She chuckled as he kissed her again. "Surprising." He was about to kiss her throat again when she turned to whisper in ear.

"Why don't you turn the light off and see how surprising I can be." She muttered mischievously. Robert didn't need telling twice and he eagerly jumped to switch the light off and then curled back in to his wonderful wife. As she tangled her legs around his waist he knew it was going to be a night of _grovelling _indeed.


End file.
